1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners and in particular to a swivel connector for connecting one end of a suction hose to a canister vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Background Art
In one conventional form of vacuum cleaner, an air suction unit and filter bag assembly is provided within a canister. Associated with the canister is a power nozzle floor tool which includes a brush driven by an electric motor. The dirt pickup power nozzle is connected to one end of a wand, in turn connected through a flexible hose provided with electrical conductors to the canister, whereby dirt-laden air is sucked into the nozzle, through the wand and hose into the filter bag within the canister. The flexibility of the hose permits the user to effect the floor cleaning operation at different positions relative to the canister. However, it has been found that a fixed connection of the hose end to the canister duly limits the freedom of movement of the user and it has been found desirable to provide a swivel connection of the hose end to the canister for further improved facility in the cleaning operation.
A problem arises in the provision of swivel connectors in the use of nozzles provided with power driven brushes and the like. In such vacuum cleaners, it is necessary to provide electrical conductors from the canister through the hose and wand to the electrical equipment and the nozzle. Thus, it is necessary to provide disconnectible electrical connection means in the means for connecting the hose end to the canister. Where it is desirable to provide a swivel connection, difficulties have arisen in the structures of the prior art in maintaining positive electrical connection across the swivel joint.
It is further desirable to arrange the electrical connector carried by the hose and connector so that an automatic electrical connection is made with the complementary electrical connector carried by the canister as an incident of connecting the hose to the canister. Once the electrical connection is made, it is necessary to maintain good electrical contact between the mating portions thereof, notwithstanding the swiveling movement of the hose end.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,997, Robert E. Sheahan discloses an electric cord arrangement for vacuum cleaners wherein a canister is provided with a swiveled head to which a suction hose is connected. Slip rings are connected to a plug receptacle carried by the swiveled head. A stationary part adjacent to the swiveled head is provided with brushes bearing on the slip rings and through which the slip rings may be connected to an electric circuit. The suction hose is provided with an electric cord which extends lengthwise thereof and is provided at one end with a plug for connection with the plug receptacle. The other end of the cord is provided with an electric lamp adapted to be detachably positioned in a socket on the cleaning tool. Where the cleaning tool has an electric motor-driven brush, the lamp base embodies a female connector for connection with a plug wired to the brush motor.
Raymond Descarries et al. disclose, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,317, another form of connector for use in a vacuum cleaner wherein one end of the hose is provided with an electric terminal automatically connecting the hose conductors with the conductors of a telescoping wand. The wand is provided with a sliding contact so that in any of its retracted and elongated positions, current is conducted to the motorized brush tool removably attached to one end of the wand.
A somewhat similar vacuum cleaner construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,705 of Raymond Descarriers et al.
A slip ring assembly and method of making the same is disclosed by Hisanobu Kanamaru et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,049. The slip ring assembly, as disclosed therein, includes a molded cylindrical base, conductive rings and terminals assembled together and fitted in diametrically spaced grooves formed on the base. Conductive rings are press-fitted on the cylindrial base to bring the conductive rings into pressure contact with respective terminals for ensuring engagement of the conductive rings with the cylindrical base.